


Like You

by Miss_Creative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Dirty Dancing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Long, Nickleback (Cause apparently people hate them), P!nk - Freeform, Smut, Songfic, Strip Tease, Swearing, Vulgar Language, a crap ton of songs cause I can, acdc, embarrasment, fluff?, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Creative/pseuds/Miss_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boys are away, the girl shall play.<br/>Volunteering to stay behind during a hunt, (Y/N) ends up taking advantage of the lack of males in the bunker. Such as sleeping in late, doing the laundry and blaring music that is not on "Dean's Approved List". And, maybe a little bit of dancing. But what happens when the boys come back early, and see her dancing around in her underwear?</p><p>(warning, vulgar names and words are used, plus smut so read at your own discretion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slut Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have no idea really how this is gonna go over. This is my first time posting smut and I hope to whatever good god above nobody I know in real life comes across this. Either way, feedback is appreciated! The song is Slut like you by P!nk.

“So you finally ganked the bitch?” (Y/N) asked, swinging her legs up so they were now resting on the library table, a book lying open on her lap. Though, it wasn't the only one out. Multiple books were strewn across the table, and there was probably even a couple in the kitchen from when she realized she needed nutrient.

For a little over a week now, the boys had been out on a hunt a couple states over. Apparently a little town just off the interstate had a little more 'strange going on's than normal, and another hunter had called it in when they realized they didn't have time for it. They all figured that it would be a quick job, needing only two people. So, seeing as she needed a bit of a break after their last hunt -resulting in a poltergeist throwing her halfway across a hall and down some stairs leaving her with a cracked rib and more than a few cuts and bruises- she volunteered to stay behind.

It hadn't been long before they figured out they were hunting a witch, however, this witch had been around for nearly a millennium, and wasn't so keen on dying. Just to slow the boys down, she ended up cursing nearly half the two with an assortment of twisted and deadly spells. So, while Sam and Dean worked on tracking her down, (Y/N) was stuck going through the archives for ways to reverse the curses.

 _“Yeah.”_ Dean's voice came out as a sight in response. _“Townsfolk are all back to normal too.”_

“Thank God.” She groaned, her head falling back so it was hanging over the back of the chair. “Not to sound rude or anything, but if I never have to read another goddamn tome in my life, it'll be too soon.” On the other end, she could hear the rich sound of the eldest Winchester's laugh, making her smile.

 _“Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you're in the wrong profession.”_ Laughing as well, (Y/N) tried to ignore the skip her heart had done at the pet name.

“Yeah, yeah. Not like I heard that one before. When are you guys coming home anyways.” Despite her best attempt, even she could still hear the slight hope in her voice. Though she'd never admit, in the three years she's know the boys, and lived with them, she's gotten pretty used to the company.

* * *

Before they had saved her from a nest of vampires, subsequently introducing her to the world of things that go bump in the night, she had lived a pretty lonely life. Graduating college with a degree in mythology, working as a restaurant manager just to pay the rent for her single bed apartment, she really had nothing to live for. So, when they saved her she had gotten a little more obsessed with what the hell had happened to her, researching and finding a whole darker side to the world.

In her pursuit of the truth, or that's what she had thought of it at the time, she ended up quitting her job and travelled around the country for about two months, following any signs of the strange. At some point she had run into the boys again and after nearly getting killed _again_ on a werewolves hunt, they figured it was safer to take her with them and actually teach her how to hunt. Having hardly any family still in the country, or those that were being distant relatives she never saw anyways, she had no problem with the plan. And after moving into the bunker, the rest was history.

Sure, it took some getting used to. Going from living on her won to living with two men, and occasionally and angel, was a big change. And yeah, it took a little time for them to trust one another but once they did, she became an essential part of Team Free Will, developing different relationships with each of them.

Sam was like the best friend and big brother she never had growing up. It hadn't taken them long to bond over their love for research, and he seemed to take full advantage of her knowledge in myth. On more than on occasion, it made it easier to get through the massive amount of info in the Bunker's library. Not to mention, the two of them could talk about nearly anything. (Y/N) would tell stories about her college days and growing up, he in turn telling her about some of their more amusing hunts and stories from the past.

Castiel, while it took some time for him to warm up to her, shortly became just like a good friend. He found he could talk freely with her about his confusion about humans with out the fear of her ridicule, and she liked that he would let her talk for hours about what ever was bugging her, offering a shoulder to lean on. He was even helping her learn Enochian, and in turn she was helping him understand modern culture.

Then there was Dean. In truth, even she didn't fully understand what was between them, but she knew she liked it. Out of the three, it probably took him the longest to get used to her, which hadn't exactly been favorable seeing as he had been in charge of physically training her. During the beginning, he had more than once pushed her past the breaking point and work out sessions with him often left her sore for days after.

It wasn't until her second hunt, ending with her being the one to find the old locket a particularly nasty spirit had been attached to and burning it before she chocked the living daylights out of him, that he started to trust her. Gradually, he stopped pushing her as hard and actually started to joke around. And when he found out she knew how to bake, well it had been hands down. Granted, that was to be expected when she would try and bake a pie at least once a month.

Now, three years later, she still wasn't sure define their relationship as. Some days, they were like brother and sister with how they teased each other. Others, it seemed like he was as interested in her a she was in him -because by now she accepted that she had feelings for him- what with his pet names for her, and the playful flirting. They'd end up cuddled up beside each other on the couch, and for all purpose appear like a couple. Then, of course, he'd end up bring a woman home with him from the bar and the hope disappears. So, most days, rather than question it she figured it was better to take what she could get.

* * *

 _“Hopefully by tomorrow.”_ He sighed in reply. _“We're gonna probably end up driving through the night.”_ Despite not seeing his face, she could tell he was frowning. _“Ya think you’ll be okay till then, sweetheart?”_

“Yeah. Just be careful.” She mumbled. “Don't want to find out you fell asleep at the wheel.” A slight smile played on her lips as she remembered the one time she caught him dozing. “Again.”

 _“Hey! That was only one time!”_ He rebuked, knowing exactly when she was thinking of. _“We would have made it back in one piece, without stopping at that motel. Just needed some more caffeine.”_

“Uh-hu.” She laughed, fighting the drowsiness she felt catching up with her. “Keep -yawn- telling yourself that.” Blinking, she rubbed her eyes a little. When was the last time she even slept?

 _“Get some sleep.”_ He chuckled, almost reading her mind. _“You deserve. We'll be home soon.”_

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded. “Drive safe and tell Sammy I say hi.”

 _“Will do. Bye (Y/N).”_ With that, he hung up, leaving her sitting there for a minute debating whether or not she should clean up the books. Granted, when she yawned a second time, she decided there would be enough time to put them away before the boys were home, after she got some rest.

* * *

It was another twelve hours before she woke up, wrapped up like a burrito in her blanket. Twisting uncomfortably, she turned to look at her clock. It was about a quarter past noon. Sighing, she moved her hand around for her phone, giving a triumphant laugh when she finally got it. The screen lit up to show a message from each of the boys. Quickly typing in her pass code, she bought them up.

_**Dean's falling asleep at the wheel, so were stopping at a motel for the night. We should be home by dinner -S** _

_**Just a couple hours away. We'll bring food home -D** _

They were sent a couple of hours apart, Sam's some time after she fell asleep and Dean's about a half hour ago. Quickly typing out replies to each, she sighed before throwing the blanket off. If they were coming home soon, she should probably clean up.

Bringing her docking station out of the room with her, she put on one of her 'secret' play lists before setting to putting the books away in the library. Now, it wasn't that she was ashamed of the music (okay, maybe a bit), but it was a little more upbeat than what their rag tag team usually listened to. Sure, there was rock on it, but it was newer. Halestorm and Greenday. Then there were the more pop bands. Imagine Dragons, X Ambassador, Pitbull, Daughtry and more. Sure, Sam would probably be fine with it, but she wasn't too keen on the endless teasing Dean would give her. As far as she was concerned, he could continue on believing she was only into rock.

Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as she had expected to put all the books away. In fact, she was done within half an hour. Rather than sit down and relax though, she felt all jittery from the extra sleep. So, grabbing the basket from her room, she made the executive decision to do laundry. Looking in each of their rooms, she added a good portion of Sam and Dean's to her pile as well. God knew those boys would want something clean and warm to change into.

Moving the dock into the laundry room as well, she put on her P!nk mix. The singers voice instantly filled the room, and (Y/N) felt her hips start to bop along with the beat as she separated the clothes by color.

That's another reasons she kept her music to herself. It was all the stuff she liked to groove to, so to speak. Dance to. But she always felt self conscious about her dancing, finding it goofy and weird compared to other girls. So much so that even if they went to a club, rather than the usual bar, she mostly stay in the booth with Cas (when he tagged along) while the other two went and danced. The only time she could really let loose was when the boys weren't home.

In about two hours, she had managed to go through nearly all the laundry, folding a majority of it as well as depositing it in the proper bedrooms. All that was left was a bunch of sweats and pjs. Looking down at her own clothes, she contemplated throwing them in as well. It wasn't like the boys were back yet, and she could probably but new ones on before they did. Biting her lip, she quickly stripped and threw them in the machine as well.

Once it was going, she grabbed the basket and was about to turn off her phone, when one of her favourite songs came on. Slut Like You, by P!nk. Despite the subject matter of the lyrics, she thought it was great. Hell, it even described the Hunter style when it came to sex, and more or less her when it came to one night stands (that despite how rare, occasionally happened when she was especially frustrated).

 

**I'm not a slut, I just love love**

 

With a smirk on her lips, she began to sing along.

 

_**Tell me something new** _

_**Cause I've heard this** _

_**Okay I'll fuck you** _

_**A little taste test** _

_**You'll be my little friend** _

_**You'll be my little friend** _

_**You'll be my little friend** _

 

Throwing some jeans into the basket, she added the dock before walking down the hall, walking to the beat and hips swaying as she did.

 

_**And they think we fall in love** _

_**But that's not it** _

_**Just want to get some** _

_**Ain't that some shit** _

_**You'll be my little friend** _

_**You'll be my little friend** _

_**You'll be my little friend** _

_**Yeah, yeah yeah** _

 

As she got more into it, her hips went in bigger circles, and she strated to move her head. When the chorus started, she gave up and dropped the basket right there in the hall way, her dancing taking full swing.

 

_**I got a little piece of you-hoo** _

_**And it's just like woo-hoo** _

_**Wham Bam thank you Ma'am** _

_**Boo-hoo** _

_**I'm a slut like you** _

_**You say you're looking for a foo-ool** _

_**And I'm just like “me too”** _

_**I'm gonna let ya know the truth** _

_**I'm a slut like you** _

 

Singing along now, not caring how she sounded, (Y/N) added her hands to the mix. Moving them above her head, caressing down her sides. The more she danced, the more provocative it got. Hips gyrating in circles, spinning a little. Shaking her butt and even rubbing her breasts. All thoughts of the boys coming home soon, and possibly walking in on her standing there in the hall, wearing nothing but her mismatched underwear dancing, left her mind. Especially when the bridge and her favourite part hit.

 

_**You don't win a prize with your googly eyes** _

_**I'm not a cracker jack** _

_**Unless I let you Jack... or Dean** _

_**Fuck what's your name again?** _

 

Smirking, she purposely changed the name to suit the older Winchester.

 

_**You male come now** _

_**You caveman sit down** _

_**You shh don't ruin it, wow** _

_**Cheque please** _

 

Closing her eyes, she got so lost in it, that she hadn't even noticed that slam of the door as it closed, or the boot falls as some one made their way down the stairs. That is, until she realized it to late, the the clearing of a throat.

* * *

To say that Sam and Dean were surprised when they got home, was a god damn understatement. Having gotten into Lawrence earlier than they thought, they picked up dinner and had headed back to the bunker, fully intending to surprise their room mate with burger and her favourite pie (which Dean insisted she deserved after all the research she did). When they had gotten inside, they half expected to find her curled up in the library with a book, or even watching Netflix on her laptop.

What neither expected, was the music they heard blasting through out the bunker. The beat was way more 'poppy' for what they usually listened to, and the lyrics caught them completely off guard.

“Damn, never would have taken her for some one to like this.” Dean mumbled, placing his duffel down. “Sammy, you take the food, I'll go find (Y/N).” Despite giving him a look, Sam nodded and headed off to the kitchen. Mean while, the older of the two followed the music, turning down the halls to the laundry room. What he saw, though, made his jaw drop.

 

_**I, I've got a little piece of you** _

_**And it's just like woo** _

_**Wham Bam thank you Ma'am** _

_**Boo-hoo** _

 

There was (Y/N), wearing nothing but a black bra, and some burgundy undies with _'Good girls do bad things'_ written in silver across her ass, dancing. And not just goofy dancing. Full out stripper level _sexy_ dancing. Hands roaming all over her body, shaking her butt with the beat. Eyes closed, she didn't even notice him standing there.

At seeing her push her boobs together, he felt his pants get ever so slightly tighter, causing blush to immediately flare up on his cheeks. God, it was bad enough that he could get hard from just seeing her hunt -definitely was a surprise the first time it happened- but this.... Damn!

 

_**I'm a slut like you** _

_**Woo-hoo** _

_**Looks like the joke's on you-hoo** _

_**So go home and cry like boo-hoo** _

_**I'm a slut like you** _

 

Swallowing, he cleared his throat a little in hopes of catching her attention before this got even more awkward than is was bound to be.

“(Y/N)?”

At hearing her name, her eyes opened, locking with his just as her arms raised above her head. For a split second they just stared at each other, than realization flashed across her face and her arms immediately dropped to cover herself.

“D-dean? W-wha!!?” Immediately (Y/N) felt the heat on her face, no doubt the entirety of it now red.

“We got home early...” He trailed off, fighting the urge to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “So... Yeah.... Surprise.”

For another moment, the two just stayed there, the song coming to close behind them. Both had a deer caught in the headlights sort of feel. The only reason they did move, was because Sam had called out.

“Dean! (Y/N)! You guys going to come eat some time?” That seemed to snap them out of it.

“I-I,” Clearing her throat, she tried again. “I'm gonna go change...” Not even waiting for a reply, she turned and ran straight to her room, leaving Dean standing there, confused and with the beginnings of a really bad hard on.


	2. Shook Me All Night Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean catching her dancing, (Y/N) refuses to come out of her room. Too embarrassed to face either of the boys. Its not until she doesn't come out to eat, that Dean goes to see if he can get her out. Letting her in on a little secret in the process.
> 
> Warning: Smut, vulgar language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the final part to this little two-shot. Filled with smut, feelings, a tad bit of fluff and a crap load of music. Hope you enjoy, and any feedback is welcomed! Songs are Maroon 5's Animals, S.E.X. by Nickelback (yes I like them), and You Shook Me All Night Long by ACDC.

“I thought you said you told her about dinner?” Sam asked, finishing up his salad. It had been about a half hour after he had called for them before Dean walked in, yet (Y/N) still hadn't showed. Now they were both done, the pie sitting by the oven waiting to be heated up, and still no sign of the female hunter.

“I did.” He grumbled. “She said she had to go change first. Been cleaning and doing laundry.” Now, of course he didn't know that for sure, but the basket had been a pretty good indication. And like hell was he going to tell his brother about her dancing, or that it had gotten him so hard that he had to go jack one off before coming back himself.

“One of us should go check on her.” He suggested, giving his older brother a look. Clearly Sam thought it was his fault she was hiding in her room, though that probably wasn't far off.

“Yeah, yeah yeah.” He rolled his eyes, waving his hand. “I got it.” Though he quickly left the room, walking down to her room he tried to take his time. To be completely honest, he didn't know what to expect. Sure, it wasn't like hadn't seen half naked woman before. He was Dean Winchester for god sake.

But, it was (Y/N). The sweet, geeky yet at the same time bad ass hunter that he fell for. She baked pies for him, were best friends with his brother and always seemed to be there for him. He'd admit that when they first started training her, he had his doubts. But now? God, he couldn't imagine life with out her. He practically lived for the moments when he could make her smile or laugh, or when she'd cuddle up with him while watching tv.

He had it so bad, that he didn't even know when he started to fall before it was too late. And yeah, he probably went about it wrong. Trying to get her out of his head by always bringing girls back to the bunker, or heading to there house. Truth was though, he found it did nothing and only left him wanting one thing. (Y/N).

And thinking about her tonight, well it had him swallowing hard as he knocked on her bedroom door.

On the other side, (Y/N) was curled up in a ball, her face buried in pillows. The fabric of the covers sticking to her tear stained face slightly. Yeah, it sounded pathetic but that was immediately what she had done whens she got to her room. Burst into tears. Sure, she knew it was stupid but she couldn't help it.

He had caught her in her underwear, dancing like -as the song described- a slut. And deep in some twisted part of her brain, it began spouting thoughts of him telling Sam. About them either laughing at her, or kicking her out, figuring she always walked around like that. Completely irrational, but she couldn't stop the thoughts.

“Sweetheart?” Hearing Dean's voice, she only shoved her head further into the pillows. He was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. “Can I come in?” Instead of responding, she remained silent. Maybe if he thought she was asleep, he'd go away.

It was a foolish thought, and proved so when there was a sigh and the click of the door being opened. It was followed by the padded sound of clothed feet and the dip of the bed as he sat beside her.

“We brought food back.” No response. Sighing again, Dean rested a hand on her back, choosing to ignore her initial flinch, and started to rub slow circles. “Is this about earlier?” That got a small nod. “You know, it's not that big of a deal. People get caught dancing in their underwear all the time.”

There was a slight mumbling noise coming from (Y/N) as a response. Though he couldn't hear it. When she got no response, she turned so her face wasn't buried in the pillows, rather resting on them.

“But it was you catching me.”

“So?” He raised an eye brow, causing her to turn and look up at him. This let him notice the slight redness and puffiness around her eyes. Tell tale signs of her crying. And that fact she was crying because of him, made his heart break.

“It's embarrassing.”

Without much of a thought, he pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin as he did. It took a moment, but soon she hugged back. They stayed like that for a bit, till Dean pulled back so he could look her in the eyes.

“Don't be.”

“Why not?” She asked. “You saw me in my under wear, dancing like a slut. Not exactly how I imagined that going.” The last bit came out before she could really realize what she was saying. When she did, however, her face turned bright red.

_Shit! Not what I meant to say!!_

“I-I, well... I m-mean-”

“So you've imagined it before?” Immediately, (Y/N) noticed something different in Dean's voice. It was deeper... almost predatory. Looking up, she saw him smirking down at her with dark eyes. “Me seeing you in your underwear?”

Gulping, she wasn't quite sure what came over him, but the way he was talking, and the look he was giving her, sent a jolt of heat right between her legs. Rather than verbally answer, she nodded slowly.

The smirk growing, he leaned closer, till there was barely anything separating his lips from hers. “Good. 'Cause so have I.” With that, they pressed up against hers. At first, they didn't move much at all, as if waiting for her to respond. Of course, it didn't take long. Eyes closing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as she kissed back. The small groan he made when she did had her grinning.

For what felt like hours, they sat there like that. Kissing softly at first before damn near attacking each others' mouths like horny teenagers. At some point Dean had even

pulled her onto his lap to straddle him. Granted, she only knew that because she felt the steady growing bulge against her thigh.

Pulling apart, they pressed their foreheads together as they panted. It took a couple breath fulls of air before he could speak again.

“(Y/N), god-I...” Closing his eyes tight for a moment, he rolled his hips slightly.

“Me too.” She mumbled, repeating the action. Opening his eyes, he gave her a serious yet sweet look, completely different to the one he was giving her a moment ago.

“You sure?” Not verbally answering, she smashed her lips to his again, punctuating the action by grounding down on him. The groan it dragged from him made her practically shiver.

“Damn.” He mumbled, pulling apart again. The darker, lust filled look back in his eyes. Picking her up, he sat her back on the bed before getting up. Quickly locking the door, he went up to her docking station and put her phone in (how did she not notice him bring it in earlier?) and pressing play. Immediately, Maroon 5's Animals began to play. This just caused her eye brows to raise in surprise.

“Really? Never took you for this type of music?” Smirking, Dean pulled her off the bed, switching it so he was the one sitting with her in front of him.

“I'm not normally,” He admitted, rubbing his hands up and down her sides, causing her to shiver as he did. “But if you dance like you were before again...” He trailed off, licking his lips.

“You, you liked that?” She questioned, honestly surprised. It wasn't like she was good at it or anything. More like she just let the music dictate what she did.

“(Y/N),” He started. “That was the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen.” There was still a look of disbelief on her face, and though it wasn't as much it was clear she didn't believe him. “Sweetheart, I got so hard that I had to go fix the problem before I could even eat.” That made her eyes widen. “Even the thought of seeing it again is making me hard now.” As if to prove the point, he guided her hand to the very obvious bulge in his jeans.

A little surprised that that could honestly make him that hard, she glanced downward in awe for a second, before returning her gaze to his eyes. Several moments passed before she actually spoke though.

“Promise not to laugh at me?” Despite doubting that he would find her laughable in any way, Dean nodded and kissed her chastely. “Alright then.”

(Y/N) would be lying if she didn't enjoy the child like grin that over came his face at her response. The only thing she could liken it to was a 'kid in a candy store' sort of excitement. It was so stupid looking in that scenario, that she couldn't help but smile back.

Walking over to the dock, she shuffled through the songs, till she came across one in particular. Smirking, she pressed play before turning back around. As the bass started, she swayed her hips in time. Though a little faster, she made it work. Drums coming in, she added her hands to her hips, eyes closed. By doing so, she missed Dean biting his lip when the lyrics came in.

 

_**“No” is a dirty word,** _

_**Never gonna say it first,** _

_**“No” is just a thought that never crosses my mind.** _

 

Running her hands up her stomach, she brought the shirt she had thrown on up a little bit, revealing more skin as she did. Hips now full out twisting and turning with a music, she just let herself get lost.

 

_**S is for the simple.** _

_**E is for the ecstasy.** _

_**X is just to mark the spot,** _

_**Because that's the one you really want.** _

 

Pulling her shirt up over her head, (Y/N) ground her hips, snapping her eyes open. In doing so, she caught an eye full of the eldest Winchester. He was sitting on her bed, legs open a little, with a look of lust and admiration. Feeling the warmth gradually collecting between her legs, she started to sing along with the chorus.

 

_**(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,** _

_**'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)** _

_**Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,** _

_**Then it's always yes. Yeah!** _

 

Feeling a little more confident, she almost stalked towards Dean, fingers dipping into her underwear and pulling it down slightly. Though, not enough to actually show anything. When she was close enough, she dragged her hand down his shoulder, playing with the first few buttons of his flannel, matching the lyrics.

 

_**I'm loving what you wanna wear,** _

_**I wonder what's up under there?** _

_**Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?** _

 

Slowly, her other hand went out to cup his crotch, loving the shiver and groan it pulled from him.

 

 

_**I'd love to try to set you free,** _

_**All of you all over me.** _

_**Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done.** _

 

Mean while, Dean could barely think straight. Really, the only thing going through his mind was how hot she was, and how much he wanted to touch her. However, when he made a motion to grab onto her hips, she quickly backed away smirking and waving a finger.

“Ah-ah-ah.” She tsked. “I'm not done yet, Dean.” There was a completely different tone to how she spoke. It was sultry, lust filled and down right sexy.

 _Damn. Good girls really do do bad things._ Dean thought, swallowing hard.

 

_**(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,** _

_**'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)** _

_**Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,** _

_**Then it's always yes. Yeah!** _

 

As the bridge and guitar solo came on, (Y/N) got bolder. Gyrating her hips, she ran her hands up and down her body, pushing her boobs together. She even raised her hands and shook her butt a little.

“God!” There was a groan, and the sound of a zipper. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a rather frustrated look on the green eyed hunter's face, as well as his jeans pooled around his legs. His hand was at his crotch, palming the bulge beneath his boxers.

As the chorus came on again, though a little softer, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra.

 

_**S is for the simple need.** _

_**E is for the ecstasy.** _

_**X is just to mark the spot,** _

_**Because that's the one you really want.** _

 

Flinging it to god knows where, she started to walk back towards Dean. Shaking her hips and shimming her panties off as she did. And this time, when he reached or her hips, she let him pull her to him and straddle his waist.

Not even waiting, he wove one hand into her hair and smashed their lips together. Devouring hers, using his tongue to push his way into her mouth. Bucking his hips up, rubbing the clothed bulge of his cock against her, causing her to gasp.

“You are so sexy.” He mumbled, between kisses as his lips made contact with her neck. “And a god damn tease.”

“Says the man still mostly dressed.” Her breathless laugh morphed into a moan when he sucked on her collar bone. Rather than pull away right away, he let the song finish, before standing up. Immediately, her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him with her as he placed her back on the bed.

Kissing her once more, he pulled back and quickly took off his shirts (she had never seen some one rip that many layers off _that_ quickly) before returning his lips to her skin. Dragging them down her body, he kissed along the valley of her breasts, before drifting to her left one.

For a moment, all he did was hover ever so slightly above her, breathing softly on the pert nipple. One of his hands want to the other, caressing it lightly, in time with the ACDC playing.

“De-an!” She finally whined, writhing and trying to arch up into his touch. Not needing much more of a prompt, gently licked her nipple, before sucking it into his mouth. His hand occupied the other one as well, needing it and occasionally pinching.

It didn't take long for the action to turn her into a moaning mess. Quickly switching breasts, (Y/N) hardly noticed his other hand drifting down her stomach, dancing across her pubic bone before cupping her sex. Gasping, she arched up, a whimper following as his fingers separated her folds.

“Hmm...” Dean hummed, directing his kisses between her breast and down her stomach. “Already so wet? For me?” He accentuated the question by partially inserting a finger inside her, pulling out just as quick.

_**Cause the walls start shaking** _

_**The earth was quaking** _

_**My mind was aching** _

_**And we were making it** _

_**And you shook me all night long** _

_**Yeah you shook me all night long** _

 

“Y-yes.” (Y/N) gasped, grinding her hips down as he repeated the action. Smirking, he inserted it further, beginning to pump her gently. And while it was clear she was enjoying it, so was he. The image of her laying above him, writhing and arching into his touch... It was something he could only dream of.

Inserting another finger, groaning softly at the moan she let loose as he did, the hunter shift down the bed a little more so he could now stare at her heat. Watching as his digits delved into her, coming back out again, glistening. After a moment of staring, he leaned closer.

With her eyes closed from the pleasure, (Y/N) was hardly aware of what was going on until she felt it. The wetness and pressure of his tongue licking from her slit, up to her clit.

 

**_I'm working double time on the seduction line_ **

**_She's one of a kind she's just mine all mine_ **

**_Wanted no applause it's just another course_ **

**_Made a meal outta me_ **

**_And came back for more_ **

 

“God!” As he repeated the action, she could feel her hips lifting off the bed, only for him to then hold them down with his unoccupied hand. “Dean!” Hmming in response, he continued to eat her out. Tongue licking her up and down, some times focusing specifically on her clit. Mean while adding another finger so there were now three pumping her. The combined actions were quickly working her to the edge, and she didn't even have time to warn him before tumbling over. All her could do was grin when she came with a cry, groaning himself as he lapped all she had to give him.

 

_**Shook me all night long** _

_**You had me shaking and you** _

_**Shook me all night long** _

_**Yeah you shook me** _

_**When you took me** _

 

Breathless, (Y/N) watched with lidded eyes as the green eyed man came up, and looked down at her. There was a wetness around his lips that had her shuddering when his tongue darted out to taste it.

“Mmmh.” Closing his eyes, he let out the most delicious moan she had ever heard. “Better than pie.” Not even waiting for him to open them, she pulled him back down to her, crashing her lips into his. Absolutely devouring his mouth. She didn't even care that it tasted of her. At the moment, all she wanted was him

As if to silently tell him this, she ground her hips up into his own, both moaning at the friction.

“Dean. Please.” She gasped, hands drifting down to run over his chest, then his little bit of stomach fat, before resting on the waist band of his boxers. “I need you.” Rather than removing them, she elected to shove her hand inside and grasp his member, marvelling as his face scrunched up in pleasure. Especially when she began to pump him.

“Damn.” He grunted, pushing his forehead against hers. It didn't take long for his hips to start moving in time. “You... Do you...” He tried to get out, somewhat distracted by her actions as well as the kisses she had chosen to leave along his jaw.

“On the pill.” She mumbled, pulling back slightly when he groaned.

“Did I ever tell you, that you're perfect?” He questioned, a grin spreading across his face.

“No,” She said, smirking slightly. “Though I could get used to hearing it...” Trailing off, she bit her lip before smiling when he leaned down to kiss her again. Though, rather the rougher ones they had share, she could still feel the tenderness meant behind it. After a moment, she pulled her hand away and pushed him back just enough so that their lips were still touching.

“Dean,” He simply hummed in response. “As much as I'm loving this-” She paused, breath hitching as he ground his hips into hers. “Fuck, I need you.” She finally managed to say, nipping his bottom lip. “Now!”

Apparently that had been what he had been waiting for, because his boxers were off in record time and he was back to kneeling between her thighs. Taking one leg, he wrapped it around his hip slightly, before reaching down to line himself up. But rather than push in right away, he ran the head of his cock up and down her slit.

“Dean-” (Y/N) whimpered. By this point she was so freaking horny it almost hurt.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, leaning down to look her in the eyes. “Cause I can still st-” She cut him off by pulling his head to her and kissing him.

“I swear to god,” Her voice was barely a whisper as she pulled back. “If you even think about finishing that sentence, Winchester...” Trailing off, she left it to his imagination.

Chuckling, he shook his head before kissing her again. This time, though, he began to slowly push into her heat. Only an inch at a time, pulling back before repeating the action. Again and again till he was fully seated inside her.

“God (Y/N)-” He gasped, waiting a moment to give her time to adjust. “So warm- soft...” Pushing his head into the crook of her neck, he had to fight the urge to right there like some teenager.

“Dean!” She moaned, arching her back slightly. It felt so good, being that full. “M-move...” Nodding, he pushed up so he was hovering above her, elbows on either side of her head, before pulling back out and thrusting back in.

It wasn't long till the room was filled with moan and groans, curses and praises of each others' names mixed in. At one point, (Y/N) had wrapped both legs around his hips, grinding up in time with his thrusts. This in turn pushed him even deeper inside her, hitting that one spot continuously.

“D-dean!” With her moans soon rising in pitch (coupled with the scratches her nails were bound to be leaving on his back) it didn't take long for Dean to realize she was close. Speeding up his thrusts, he shifted his weight so that one hand could drift down her stomach.

“I know baby.” He panted, rubbing her clit. That call of his name that got him, had him groaning so low it sounded like a growl. “I got you.”

“S-so close.” She gasped, speeding her own hips at the friction.

“I know,” Groaning, he shoved his into her shoulder, turning so he could whisper in her ear. “Come on sweetheart. Let me see you come. Wanna feel you squeezing around my cock.”

Those words were it.

With one more thrust and rub, she came with a scream. Back arching up as her vision went white. The sight she made, coupled with the contractions of her pussy, had Dean tumbling after with a growl. Riding them both through it till all that was left was little aftershocks.

And even then, they didn't move. Dean just resting with his head on her shoulder, (Y/N) running her hand up and down his back gently. After a few moments, he finally untangled himself, leaving her a little cold when he walked over to the closet door. Though, he returned a second later with the towel she usually kept in the room.

Once he cleaned himself up, he helped her, resulting in a few more sweet kisses, before throwing the towel on the floor. Crawling onto the bed next to her, he threw the covers over the two of them before pulling her into hid chest. There was a few more kisses before they both drifted off to sleep.

And some where in the Bunker, Sam was smirking and texting Charlie that she owed him twenty bucks.

 


End file.
